


Since I Found Serenity (The Dysdaimonia Remix)

by Poetry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Jayne's life before Serenity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Found Serenity (The Dysdaimonia Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five O'Clock World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431) by lotus0kid. 



> My first ever Firefly fic. For those of you unfamiliar with Ancient Greek, _dysdaimonia_ means a failure to fulfill one's potential as a human being.

"What did you do before Serenity?" asks Kaylee over dinner. "Besides being a merc."

Jayne thinks of Wenjing, of her long dark hair and her playful smile. He thinks of the soft round of her belly, and of shipping out for mercenary work to support his new family. He remembers her excitement as she and the baby got on board the settlers' ship to Parth. He remembers the 'wave from his mother, her voice breaking as she told him that they were attacked by Reavers. He remembers the funeral without a coffin.

"Ain't none of your gorram business," he grunts.


End file.
